Star Wars: A New Aspect on Things
by Artemisia54321
Summary: Here's the next chapter. I am very sorry it took this long and I fixed up the first chapter


Chapter 1-The Beginning

A girl barely the age of eleven prepared herself for the battles of the upcoming day. She was already dressed so she walked outside, Tatoinne's searing heat pierced her but it was not that bad. It was noontime so it was suppose to be the hottest now. She had to go to the oasis to get water for the medic gulid though many opposed her going there unsupervised but she still went with the thought 'who's going to get the water '.  
She got the buckets and went on her daily walk, toiling in the hot suns of the planet. She began to walk on the path to the oasis, it would take about twenty minutes.

________________________________________________________________________

"Anakin if we don't stop our hyperdrive will crash and I don't think the council would take kindly to that." said the older Jedi Knight.

'If we have to land' Anakin thought' at least not on the big dust ball below us.. He had an emotion stirring in him. It surly was not a Jedi emotion. He had a sort of a history with the planet below, Tatooinne. His thoughts were cut short by the sound of beeping. It was a red alarm.

"Anakin, see what I said!"

"Well if we are going to be safe then I will pilot."

"Normally I would be so against this but sure go right ahead."

The clone trooper near them said "General's the ships gonna crash in ten seconds."

Anakin ran to the controls but realized that it was to late so the ship crashed where he feared the most. Even with the stabilizers on the landing would be rough. He said this now "We are going to have a rough landing!"

"Anakin crashes are rough where as landings are well not!" the older and much more mature man said with qualms.

"Well this is going to be a crash landing." The younger Jedi said and with that the scene, for the Jedi named Anakin, became dark as he fainted.

The girl was near the oasis when she saw what looked to be a spacecraft entering the atmosphere at an almost impossible speed unless it was.... crashing. The girl ran away, but only about 2 klicks so that she could investigate and if someone was wounded she could help them. The ship crashed and a dust cloud from the sand was formed. She ducked for cover pulling her cloak over her beautiful dark brown hair that looked nearly black and her exquisite blue shimmering eyes. The dust soon passed and the desert was once again passive, but something quelled inside of her. It was not fear or displeasure, just simple humane raw emotion but she also held a sense of peace.

The ship was rather large, as if it could hold a hundred people and still have room to breathe. The door was open. The crash had severely damaged the ship. She took a small breath and went inside and there on the bridge she saw men in clone trooper armor and at that moment she went further onto the bridge she saw two men lying on the hard metal ground. The older one had sustained the most injuries and the younger only a small contusion to the head with some muscular tissue damage. By the looks of it, the clones were only unconscious and would wake up sooner or later. She pulled the two men from underneath the rubble taking rather serious precautions when dragging their bodies to the medic stations. There she found cots laid out she lifted their bodies one by one. She brought the clones there but after the medic bay filled up, she laid them to lean on the walls of the ship. This had only taken her 3 minutes to do. She started to cut the clothing off around the wound when she finally succeeded in getting all of the clothing off she cleaned and dressed the wound with care. Then she intravenously feed the clones. She took out some water from the bucket she had brought and wiped their chests, took their lightsabers, and hid as she saw they were about to wake up.

The Jedi woke and with a sudden breath of air they were starting to lean up. They both held the same crazy thought in their heads' We survived'. They looked around and saw know just the medic bay and then they knew that this was odd.

Out of nowhere a girl who look about the age of thirteen popped out of nowhere with their lightsabers that was just close enough to their neck that they could faintly hear the sabers hum. The sound of the sabers was relaxing and mystifying with its unusual power that ebbed from the Force. She was calm and starred at them with a look that could only be described as, well...indescribable. The two men looked at each other and with some sort of understanding the younger man started to speak in the language of the people of Tatooinne " Who are you and why do you wield our lightsabers?".

'Mos Espa, he's from there' the girl thought as the mans accent was laced with the slang of the Tatooinne language.

With the realization that this was not the language they officially spoke she rolled her eyes and started to speak in Courusanti, what some people nicknamed English. "The question here is who are you and what are you doing here?"

The girl held no accent as if it was her first language but the pair was not sure. The older man spoke first saying" It seems that you are outnumbered. Why don't you just put the lightsabers on the ground and we can talk this out?"

"I am sorry if I seem a bit pushing it to much but I have many enemies so I must know who you are so that I may hold a sense of safety and forgive me if I do impede upon your magnificent vessel but I had to see if there were survivors. Even though I saved your lives with the aspect that I am a healer, I am ready to take your lives if that is what it takes to protect the people of the nearing village's lives and my own life. So I am asking kindly that you tell me who you are so that I may sheath your blades and maybe speak diplomatically of your circumstance and how I might be of aid. So I beseech you to hear and heed my words before I spill more blood in the name of peace and the Republic." she said these words from her heart and mind.

The men eyed her because her words seemed too big for her mouth as if she were filled with an ancient wisdom. They took only a couple of second to think of their next words.

The older man began first" We will tell you what you want if you tell us what we want."

She replied as calm as ever" I suspect that you want what you asked before."

The younger one replied," Yes."

"Fine, I agree to your terms." she said this as if she were making a sort of treaty.

The older man spoke first" My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master to the Republic and General to the Clone Army of the Republic." she nodded and said viciously as if trying to hold up some sort of mental shield

" And you"

"I am Anakin Skywalker"following Obi-Wan's style he continued onward to say "Jedi Knight to the Republic and General to the Clone Army of the Republic"

Obi-Wan then said, " We have complied with your term and now we hope you live up to our terms."

The girl looked at them intently for a few second and shaking her head to remove any hair that in her face, so they could see her face clearly, and she said "My name is Aneka and I wield your sabers for my own protection."


End file.
